(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to enclosures, and more particularly to an enclosure for housing the components of a computing device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computing device such as the commonly seen desktop computer or the like usually has its components such as the motherboard, power supply, hard disk drive, etc., housed in a single enclosure, and the input/output devices such as the keyboard, display, etc., are externally connected to the computing device.
This single-enclosure approach has a number of shortcomings. No matter how the appearance of the enclosure is designed, the conventional enclosure is a hollow case providing enough internal space for accommodating the components of the computing device and some reserved space for future expansion. In addition, as the enclosure is usually assembled by welding or riveting a number of metallic plates and cannot be dismantled and re-assembled easily, the manufacturer's storage and transportation effort and cost for the conventional enclosures are significant. Secondly, the fixed dimension and appearance of the conventional enclosures confine their flexibility to satisfy the different requirements from various users.